the acceptance
by xiao shu
Summary: yuki is changing and want to kill him with kaname and zero depressed try to suicide for solve his problem, but when he try to committed suicide strange thing  happen and change him.  pairing: kanamexzero.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is actually my first fan fic and sorry is there are some error in grammars, if you like it I will write more, thanx.

Title: the acceptance.

Genre: drama/ tragedy, romance.

Pairing: kanamexzero.

Chapter one.

Zero kiryu, yeah he is one of the unlucky person in the world he thinks, his life started to shattered down since yuki vampire blood awakened. That girl already changed all around of her world only revolve around that bloodsucker bastard kaname. Her smile and personality also changed, she no longer have an innocent smile but an arrogant smile, she also started to look down on zero like the others vampire that look down on him.

All the time that she spent with zero seemed like a past that already forgotten, yeah zero can sense that even she didn't say it. Zero stand from his bed the more he think about her, it will only cause pain. Zero looking at the photo with him and yuki together, " I guess we can't go back to that time again". Zero sighed deeply take his weapon and start to walk out from his room to start his duty as the prefect.

In hallway of the dorm zero pass kaname and yuki he can hear while yuki laugh and say at him." What a coincidence I meet filthy level d vampire at here, what an useless vampire". Than yuki start to laugh while kaname only smirk at him." Well, kiryu I think yuki already choose me, not someone useless like you". And with that zero immediately punch kaname in his face and yuki gasp in a shock and anger." how dare someone with a lowlife like you, doing this to kaname, you are just a vampire trash". With that yuki pushed zero and starting to take care of kaname. And while zero just silently passed them.

" while, I think there may be small chance for me but it seems impossible she doesn't need me again". Said zero while he walked out from school and go to river behind the forest . "maybe die will have better solution for me". With that zero jump to the river, his head hit the rock in the river and bleed his head, his body floating in river around 2 hours and zero starting to lost consciousness. " I think this is the solution that I search for". And with that zero starting to close his eyes.

Should I continue? Review accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A few hours later zero felt that his consciousness started to slip away, and he start to dream his childhood when his family got killed by shizuka. But this time he dreams about the memory before his family killed by shizuka, there is man sit in wooden chair and reading ancient book said " as expected one of them is cursed" said the man while looking at two babies. " but my dear, we can't avoid this curse if we try to break it zero will lost his life" said the wife of the man. " yes I know this curse is unbreakable, unless until we kill zero but it is not possible to kill our own son". The woman held zero in her arm while crying she said" I am sorry that you must endure this zero, but you are strong child you must life with happiness my son, my dear we must do this I know the consequence but we can't get our son life in danger". The woman hand zero to the man and the man starting to chant some ancient spell on zero . he said " zero I know you can't still understand what we are saying, but when you grow up remember this you must avoid any pureblood vampire, don't let them get near you or else they will take advantage on your power, you must live your life in happiness, until someday you truly find a person you truly love".

And the dream finally end, than zero started to regain his consciousness he look around his surrounding, he realized that he is still in the river, slowly zero start to rub his head " shit, that hurt but what kind of dream is that I never have that dream before, never mind why I am not dead yet?". Suddenly zero notice there are some level e vampires behind the tree, than zero pulled out his bloody rose. The level e vampire starting to attack zero while zero try to avoid their attack and shot them with his weapon. One of the level e vampire successful kick zero in his stomach and send zero flying to the tree , zero start to realized that because he hit his head earlier, he didn't find any strength in his body." Shit, later if I want to try commit suicide first I must check my surrounding whether there are some of this leech creature or not". And all of the level e vampire start to gather around zero, zero starting to panic" don't come, I prefer die with my own hand rather than in hand of some vampires especially level e". zero want to escaped but in this situation it is impossible, " damn, what I supposed to do then…? What the…..?" zero surprised when his hand starting to bleed on it is own and the blood start to flow to his weapon. The blood cover his weapon and his weapon change it color to gold and there are red chain attached to it. Looking at his weapon now zero is speechless " what the hell..?" and zero realized that the level e want to attack him. " I don't care what in the world is happening but for now…" with that zero shot his weapon aimed at one of the level e, with that the bullet that shot from his gun have red color and shot through one level e after that the bullet produce a huge amount of blood and the blood attack all of the level e vampire, with that all of the level e vampire at that place die.

"…." Zero didn't know what to say anymore " did I really do this? oh my god what the fuck just happened?". Than zero starting to look at all of the level e corpse, zero walk to one of the corpse that he shoot earlier and examine it, there are no any of the trace from bullet in the corpse body and zero realized that all of the blood from level e vampire already drained, there are no anymore of the bloods left on the corpse, it is the same thing that happen on all of the corpse. "what the fuck is this? It is impossible I do this". Zero frightened for a moment and look to his bloody rose that already return normal , with that zero start to walk from the scene he want to puke at seeing all of the corpse, when he walk pass at the river zero realized that the river water still clean there are also no trace of what happened earlier, " how can it be? But there are so much bloods when I defeat that creature". Than zero look at his self reflection on the water, he look like his usual self, than for a moment his left eye change its color to blue sky color, after that his eye turn back to normal violet color. Zero freaked out " what the fuck is that, suddenly my eye?" than zero remembered that dream "wait, the strange thing that happened today is effect of that dream, but how?" zero silent for a moment and start to walk again as he walk he feel really tired as all of the strength he have left his body. With great effort zero successfully walk into his dorm, as soon as he arrive zero examining his self once more but nothing happen he look like as his usual self, his eye also look normal. "now I am really tired, I must get some rest first than I must find out what in the world is happening to me, I can't let anyone now about today for what I have done to all of the level e" with that zero begin to sleep.

Meanwhile at the forest aidou and kain having their walk together, suddenly aidou stop near the river as well kain, "aidou there is something that feel really weird should we go to check it out?" aidou nodded " yeah I feel it too, I don't usually get this feeling, but I think there is really something wrong going on here". That the two of them start to walk to deeper level of the forest in the middle of their walk than kain suddenly stop in front of aidou that caused aidou to bump into kain " ouch, what is wrong kain why you stopped so suddenly?" than aidou look kain start to trembling "what is it kain, why are you trembling like that? It is not like your usual self". Kain try to calm himself said with very serious tone "aidou, I think we should stop going deeper, I feel if we go we will see something that we should not seen". Then aidou hold kain " I also get that feeling, but I think we must really see this". Kain nodded in agreement than the two of them walk again into deeper level of the forest.

Okay, that is for chapter 2 it took me longe enough because I have midterm exam going on, so should I continued this story? Review accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter 3 took me long enough because my comp crashed and I am busy with my college, also thanks for review it mean a lot for me to improve, and add to their favorite story and author list. And for people who review I know the start isn't very good but I don't have time to change it , about the way they talk sorry English is my third language after Indonesia so it is little confusing. And lastly about yuki I made her antagonist so sorry for yuki fan. Anyway enough about my rambling. And here is the chapter.

Chapter 3.

The night seems scary for both of the two cousins, as they walk deeper into the forest. The moon light seem darker than usual and the cold air make the situation worse than usual. Several minutes later they already reach into deeper level near the river. Kain immediately stop his walk and cover his mouth, his face become very pale and he feel he want to vomit at the scene, while hanabusa try his best to not faint when he saw the scene, the scene in front they eyes very horrible blood splattered everywhere, many of level e corpse already dry and drained. It looks like they have horrible death, "unbelievable, how can this happening we didn't even notice their blood scent." Said kain while he start to walk for examining the corpse, aidou can't endure anymore after he scream loudly, and he fainted at that place.

While kain examined the corpse, he noticed aidou scream and look at the place aidou fainted. "okay, what I am going to do now? He sighed, yeah he admitted to himself the sight was horrible and maybe if ruka and rima were in this place, they reaction could be worse. " strange, there isn't any trace of injury and there isn't other vampire bite too. It look like they have been drained to death by someone with amazing power, but who in the world can do that?". Sighing once more kain decide to take photo of the scene and pick up aidou who already faint and walking back into academy.

At cross academy takuma already in front of the gate, expecting two of them and when takuma saw the two of them he slightly surprise to see kain carrying fainted aidou his face looked very pale in bridal style. "kain, what happened to aidou? you two look very pale". Kain said while walk toward moon dormitory." I will tell you later, also with kaname sama and I am going to put aido in his room first after that we talk". Nodding in agreement takuma let kain put aidou in his room, after that the two of them walk to kaname room, meanwhile at kaname room, kaname sit on his bed and reading the book, with yuki in front of the mirror and comb her hair. "onii sama I want to talk with you about something". Kaname close his book and smiling at yuki " sure what it is? My dear yuki". Yuki put her comb and said " can we kill zero onii sama? I got tired of his disrespectful behavior toward us especially toward you". Hearing this kaname expression become cold " sure, we can yuki it is easy to kill level d like him but to do this we need permission from headmaster, and we must convinced hunter association to put judgment toward him, but are you sure yuki? didn't you treat him like your brother?". Yuki clench her hand and broke into fake tears. "but now I hate him, he is very rude we are pureblood onii sama we must be respected by others. I want he died, I don't care about him anymore, I only love you onii sama". Kaname expression become serious " sure I can do that yuki if that is what you desire, but we must make a plan to make kiryu guilty and hunter association can put death statement on him". Yuki quickly wiped her tears and smiled "thanbk you onii sama for your consideration, I really love you and after that we can get married". Suddenly there is a knock that come from the door. " Kaname sama, yuki sama I am sorry to interrupt but can we request your audience?, there is important matter that kain want to discuss". Slightly annoyed kaname walk toward the door "yuki, about our marriage we can discuss it later, it seem takuma have something important to discuss". With that kaname walk out from his room to meet takuma and kain. The three of them walked into kaname office.

"so, what is the important matter that you two want to discuss?." Kain bow toward kaname and start to tell his story while kaname and takuma listen until he finish his story, takuma very surprised after hearing kain story while kaname remain expressionless, but slightly surprised. "so, you said many of level e corpse drained to death, and there isn't any vampire bite or trace of weapon?". " yes kaname sama, I know it is unbelievable, but I check it with my own eyes and this is the proof". Said kain while he show kaname and takume the photo of the scene, looking at the photo the takuma sure that this isn't something to joke about, while kaname become serious and said " it seems this isn't a joke that you made, I will tell the council and chairman to tell them about this, ichijou tomorrow please call all of the council elders include your grandfather, kain you may leave you must be very tired .after that kain and takuma bow his head and the two of them leave quietly.

Kaname remain in his office and he look at the photo," hmm this seems interesting to thinkl there is someone who can make level e like this". There is a smirk that appear in kaname face and he go out from his office to visit the chairman, he also need to think plan to eliminate zero from this academy for yuki, but this case also caught his interest. Meanwhile at yuki place, yuki wear her night gown and looking at herself in the mirror, she is beautiful with brown hair and eyes also the gown and makeup that make her look like a princess, she smiled at herself "I really pretty, no wonder many of the nobles amazed by my beauty, I can't wait until I married kaname". She smirk at her thought and she went to table to pick her comb, but she see zero photo, her face become angry and irritated when she see the photo, she quickly took the photo from her table and rip it into piece, "why is still keep this ugly photo it already mean nothing to me, now I hate him he is a trash for me and kaname life I must quickly form a plan to kill him". With that she throw the photo into trash can . And she continue to make herself pretty.

At headmaster office kaname calmly told the chairman about the event happened in the forest from kain story and show him the photo. After kaname finish the story kaien quickly call yagari and tell him to check the forest, after he finished his conversation he put the phone back and looking at kaname. Kaien cross expression become very serious when looking at the photo. "kaname, I think this matter I very serious I already call yagari to check the forest and he also told me that he will tell hunter association about this case, but who did this? And how can it happen?." Kaname answer calmly "from my prediction, this action not performed by us not any pureblood can do this, I also can't our power are very different. And I think this case done by someone with power almost equal to us pureblood, that can't be explained." Hearing kaname answer kaien nod in agreement. " I agree with you kaname, but we still don't know for sure who did this, for now we must keep night and day students from that forest I will tell zero to warn them and make the announcement for day students." Hearing zero name kaname become slightly annoyed but it didn't show in his face he remember that he need a plan to eliminate kiryu, "by the way chairman, did kiryu show any sign of falling into level e and attacked someone at the academy?. Kaien silent for a moment before answering kaname question "no, why did you ask kaname?". "ah, never mind chairman it just if kiryu fall into level e and become dangerous we need to eliminate him as soon as possible." Suddenly kaien hit the table with his hand and his voice sound angry "I will not let that happen kaname, I will not let either you or hunter association to harm and kill zero, he is my precious son I will not let him turn into level e I will do anything to keep him safe, after yuki changed he is only my precious son." Kaname sighed and decide to leave, "sorry chairman if I angered you, but there is a possibility that will happen, and I do this for both of day and night class students and I don't want that happen. I will leave for now." After kaname leave kaien office he decided that he will sleep first and to think of new plan, because he know the chairman isn't a type of person that will give up easily.

At zero room, the sunlight awaken him there are so much things that happened last night and he really needs to think of it, how can he have that power it is possible that dream have a link to his newfound power last night, zero try to remember the dream once more the people in his dream said it was his curse, but he didn't know about it, he didn't have any single memory about the curse and his childhood past. Zero sure that the event last night already gotten into chairman ears and maybe that damn pureblood vampire already know about it, because that event must attract their attention. So now what will he do tell them that he is the one responsible, "okay that impossible, I can't tell them I don't want my life already horrible for me and I don't want to make it more horrible." He sure if they tell them maybe they will not believe it, but if they believe they also will do something to him, zero decide that even hell froze he will not tell either chairman or that sick leech, he noticed that his bloody rose already normal but there is ancient word that appear in his gun. "what the hell?" I think this thing is really screwed". "but that gun not screwed zero sama it just got more powerful." "powerful? Like previous night oh hell no it is gotten worse than before." " it isn't worse zero sama with your power now you are very strong and because of that your weapon also gotten stronger zero sama." "oh, so you say bloody rose is stronger because of my new power." "yes, that is right zero sama". With that zero start to think so that is cause of bloody rose it get stronger because my power, I think I understand little but wait "zero sama"? I talked to who this is my room and only me in this room since night, slowly zero start to open his eyes, he get up from his bed and look toward the source of strange voice. At the window zero noticed small figure sitting and the sunlight and shine zero room so his room become bright and the figure become clear. It is big baby panda that sitting near window and eating bamboo shoot, the panda noticed zero looking at him and he smile "good morning, zero sama". And with that zero froze.

it is little longer than I expected, once again sorry for yuki fan and my bad kaname I make him slightly cruel at this chapter, but this is kanamexzero story so it will change eventually, oh and please review this story also I very appreciate it. It courage me to write more so please review, and I don't know when to update next chapter because my final exam already near, and thanks for all of the reader of this story,


End file.
